Baby?
by ThisGirlActuallyReads
Summary: America and Maxon have been married for 2 years. They have been trying for a baby for half a year . The country needs a heir to the throne. If America can't produce a child, what will happen? Can she get pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm really new at this so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy! **

America's POV:

It had been 2 years since Maxon and I got married. We were still very young but we had to conceive heirs to the throne. We had been trying for 6 months, Maxon said not to worry because his mother and father had taken nearly 4 years to conceive him. I was still very worried. What if I couldn't conceive? Would Maxon marry someone else who could bear children? I pushed those thoughts out of my head, he wouldn't do that. I stopped thinking about it and went to the music room to clear my head.

As I was walking down the hall, I bumped into Lucy and Aspen with their baby boy, Eric. Lucy had given birth to Eric about 1 year ago. We had promoted Aspen to head of security because Maxon and Aspen had become such good friends. We had started to chat, when suddenly I had an idea.

"Why don't Maxon and I take Eric for the afternoon, you guys look tired." I asked.

"America, we can't do that. You guys are the king and queen! You are much too busy! Besides I would miss my little monster!" Lucy replied as she tickled Eric.

"Nonsense, you guys need a break, I'll be happy to take him." I told them.

Okay then! Be good to your Aunt America! That will leave us time to maybe make a sibling for him." Aspen exclaimed as Lucy swatted his arm with blush on her face.

I picked Eric up as the couple walked away. I walked to the Music room with him. As we walked in, I decided to play a song for him on the piano. When I finished, I heard Eric giggle as my handsome husband started to clap using Eric's hands. I greeted Maxon with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon my amazing husband."

"Good afternoon my perfect wife." Maxon replied while tossing Eric in the air.

"Be carful! Aspen and Lucy would never forgive us if we injured their child."

I really wanted some tea so I had called Mary. She walked in and asked us what we wanted to drink and eat.

"Can you bring up some strawberry tarts, tea, orange juice, cookies, coffee and milk please?" I told Mary. " I asked Maxon if he wanted anything. He cleared his throat and told Mary no as she walked out the door to get my order.

"My dear are you sure you can eat all that?" Maxon asked me as Mary dropped my order down.

"Of course I can! Are you calling me fat? I thought you loved me!" I screamed at him. I started to cry. Why was I crying? Mary rushed out the door with Eric. Maxon rushed over to me.

"My dear, I would never insult you! Maxon told me as kissed my tears away.

As soon as I stopped crying, I ran to the washroom. I threw up nearly all of my lunch as Maxon held my hair up.

"Let's go to the doctor." He suggested.

We walked to the doctor together. All of my thoughts jumbled together. What if I was pregnant? I couldn't be, I was probably sick. We got to Doctor Ashlars' office.

He asked me what my symptoms were. I told him vomiting, crying, and cravings.

"Your Majesties, I think Queen America could be pregnant." Doctor Ashlar announced

We thanked the doctor and left with large smiles on our faces. We got to our room and started hugging and screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"There is a human in you!" My king yelled touching my belly.

"Wait. What if I am a horrible father? Maxon asked sadly.

I took his face in my hands, and told him that he was an amazing, caring, generous and compassionate man.

"I know that you are going to love this baby as much as you and I love each other."

Later that day, I thought to myself. Everything was perfect in our life: our baby that was coming in 9 months, my husband, our friends and the demolishing of the castes. I couldn't wait for the future.

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review, favorite and follow! You're awesome! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't know if you wanted the one-shot to turn into astory but some of you awesome people out there reviewed, favorited and followed. Those things made me want to write out more! I have to thank you guys so much, even if it's just one little review. I know I'm not the biggest writer but those little things make life so much brighter. May I present chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Maxon's Pov

(America is 2 months pregnant)

After we found out that America was pregnant, we had to announce the great news. We went on The Report and told the country. The next day, the tabloids erupted with questions. "Is it a boy? What will happen if it is a girl?" America and I were overwhelmed. We had just announced the news yesterday! While I know the magazines are trying to be nice, I can't help but wonder what will happen after the baby arrives. America told her family before anyone else. Her family was ecstatic! I was awakened from my thoughts by my wife.

"Maxon, I really want ice cream with pickles for breakfast." America had the weirdest cravings now.

"Of course, anything for my lovely wife. I'll ask Annabelle." Annabelle was one of America's newest maids. I called for her. She came in and took the order with no questions. Most of the maids had gotten used to America's cravings. I wondered what would happen with her cravings later into the pregnancy.

I continued to read. Annabelle came back with her order. America thanked her and dug in. After she finished her dessert/ breakfast, we got changed. While I was putting on my belt, I noticed her looking in the mirror rubbing her belly. America's stomach was barely noticeable with a little bump. She saw my eyes and smiled. She walked to me and held my hand. Even after 2 years, my heart fluttered with every touch. We walked down to the gardens.

We sat at the bench where we first met. As a couple, this was our favorite spot to relax.

"What gender do you want our baby to be?" she asked.

"To be honest, I want a little girl with your red hair and blue eyes." I told her.

"Well, I want a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He can be the handsome mini version of his father." She teased back.

"Or we can have more kids after this one."

America giggled and agreed. After our conversation, we headed back inside for lunch.

-Just a line breaker, don't mind me! -

After lunch with America, I had to go to meetings with the advisors. I hated going to meetings while America was pregnant but I had to because I was king. During the meetings, I imagined our baby with blond hair and blue eyes.

"King Maxon?" One of the advisors asked. Embarrassed, I apologized and tried to stay focus. When the meeting finished, I rushed out of the room to see America. I found America in the nursery looking at pictures. I greeted her with a hug from behind. At first she was alarmed but then realized it was me and turned to hug me properly.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our baby!"

"Shame, Maxon!" she said as she giggled.

"What are you looking at?" I said pointing to the photo book.

"It's your baby photo album!" she responded.

This was bad, who knew what pictures were there? I relaxed my nerves and looked at the photos with America. After flipping trough a couple of pages, we came across a bath time picture. It was a picture of me in the bath tub as a baby with soap bubbles on my head like hair. America busted out in laughter. The sight of her laughing made me laugh.

We had dinner that consisted of tomato soup, assortment of grilled cheeses and of course strawberry tarts to cater to my wife's cravings. We walked around the palace and America stopped at the theater.

"Let's watch a movie!" she suggested. We walked in and she sat down. I choose an old romantic movie called "The Fault in Our Stars". It was a book that got turned into a movie. When the movie finished, America was crying. I had to admit, I cried during the movie too.

"Why did the author do that?" she asked in tears. I cheered her up and realized it was getting late. We walked to our room. I changed into a tee shirt and shorts. America walked out of the washroom in a pale blue nightgown. She came into bed and snuggled. I realized that after the baby is born, we will be extremely busy. We fell asleep with America's back to my chest and my hand on her stomach.

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review. I'll probably post a new chapter next Saturday. You guys are the best! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I kept my promise, I updated on Saturday! *Pats myself on the back* Btw, I don't really know much about being pregnant so forgive if I get something wrong. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

America's POV

(3 1/2 months pregnant)

At three months, my belly was starting to show a little bit. Maxon took this as a sign to add more security. I would always have at least two guards with me. I know Maxon is trying to protect me and our baby but it was annoying. When we first started to try for a child Maxon told me that he wouldn't always be there for the appointments. I knew that the country was more important but I couldn't help feel lonely. He was in so many meetings now. We were finally about to demolish the caste system. We just demolished the 3's and 4's. It would be trouble, destroying the highest caste: the 2's. The two's had so much pride in the fact that they were the highest you could achieve. We had to be smart with this move. Most of the country was happy with the castes being taken away but many 2 and 3's were unhappy. By taking away the caste system, they lost what made them superior to the lower castes. If they wanted to they could overthrow us, they had the money and influence to do it. The thought of that scared Maxon and I.

I decided to go to the library and just read. As I walked there, I wondered about Queen Amberly, Celeste, Anne and all the other people who were killed during the rebel attack. Once my thoughts burned down, I choose a book and started to read. I chose a book about pregnancy and child birth. It was in bad condition compared to the other books from the royal library. Some of the pages were ripped or close to falling out. I thought nothing of it. After finishing the first 6 chapters, I felt drowsy so I walked back to my room to take a nap.

After my nap, I still felt tired but I got up to use the washroom. Lately, I have been using the washroom a lot. When I came out of the washroom, Maxon came in looking stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The damn two's won't listen!" he shouted. I hugged Maxon and tried to calm him down.

"You need to calm down, stress isn't good for you."

"Suppose your right. Do you want to go swimming?" he asked. I agreed and went to choose a swimsuit. I chose a sky blue two piece and a white cover-up dress. Maxon got on his trunks and grey tee shirt.

We walked down to the pool in the palace. It was very large with a slide and diving board. There was also a hot-tub but I think it would be dangerous for the baby. I took off the cover up and Maxon took off his shirt. There were still scars from Clarkson's whip. Maxon jumped in the pool with a big splash.

"Come in, the water's warm!" He told me. I got in slowly and carefully because I didn't want to injure the baby. Once I hit the water, it felt so relaxing. I turned to look for my husband but I couldn't find him until he came from underneath the water. We spent half an hour just playing in the water. This would be one of the last times, where I could have fun. When we got tired for playing, we sat on inflatable chairs and just talked. We got out of the water and went to change into our day clothes. When I finished changing, Maxon came up to me and passionately kissed me telling me that he loved me.

"I'm hungry. Let's go for lunch." Technically, it wasn't lunch because it was 2:30. We had lunch together and Maxon went back to his meetings. I went to the nursery to sit down and think about the color and theme for the nursery. If it was a girl, I didn't want the room to be pink; I wanted it to be unique. I want our child to grow and be special.

**Thanks for reading! Updates usually come every Saturday but you never know, I might find time. Please favorite,** **follow and review! You guys are the best! **


End file.
